


If only they believed me

by Loukreswag



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 06:50:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10848699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loukreswag/pseuds/Loukreswag
Summary: He tried to tell them he really did.





	If only they believed me

**Author's Note:**

> ELIZA'S DEAD

Entering the offices, Aaron adjusts the cuffs of his sleeves as he walked towards the meeting room. When he came to the giant mahogany doors, he places his hands on then both and opened them. Burr sees Thomas and James sitting at the table discussing something. "Hello, Gentlemen." Jefferson is the first to stand with Madison following close behind. "Ah, Senator Burr. Nice for you to finally arrive. Are you ready to get down to business?" Aaron nods and sits down at the table and the other men follow suit. James speaks in a calm tone but you can hear the underlying rage in it. 

"Burr, it has come to our attention that thousands of dollars have been paid to a man named James Reynolds in different accounts." Jefferson leans forward in his direction. "Since Hamilton is the Secretary of Treasury and has most of the money under his control, we suspect he has been embezzling our government funds. Would you happen to know anything about this?" Burr shakes his head and crosses his arms. "Hamilton has always been a man with personal motives. If he has a goal set in place he will do any and everything to achieve it." They seem to accept this piece of information quite easily since they have seen this with their own eyes. That's how he got the banks in the first place. 

Thomas begins thinking about Hamilton and how he persuaded them that night. He promised them the capital and got total control of the banks. He got more than he gave and now there's thousands of dollars going into this Reynolds' pockets. Maybe they could find out what's happening by confronting him. No, Hamilton will just counter with his own accusations and switch the agrument to something else. A different approach should suffice, but how would they approach him. Obviously, not in a overwhelming way in which Hamilton will clam up. A smirk makes it's way across Jefferson's face. 

"Gentlemen?" Burr and Madison immediately stop their conversation and focus on Thomas. He relaxes in his seat and crosses his legs. "I say we fuck the information out of him." Aaron's face turns into one of slight confusion while James just stares at him. "If we manage to get him to tell us about the money, we could get some other information about his misdeeds from the past. Some that Washington will sure to be disappointed in." Hearing that, All three men's faces twist into dark expressions. 

Alexander works at his desk when they walk in. He doesn't notice them at first because his hair being in his face, the ribbon holding it back slipped off sometime during the day. When his fingers caught a cramp, he decides it's time to take a small break and stretch. At this time he notices Jefferson, Burr, and Madison. "What is this?" Jefferson walks over and throws a letter on the table. "Meet us in the conference room when you're done." Hamilton scowls as they waltz out of them room without another word. Why did he need to go in the conference room for? Did he do something wrong? Highly unlikely. Maybe Washington needed something.

Hamilton does eventually finish for the day and when he looks outside it's dark out so Philip must be asleep by now. He walks out his office and heads to the meeting place. He'll have to make this quick if he wants to get to Hercules' place and pick up Philip. When he walks in he almost expects to be greeted by Washington's smiling face. Instead he's met with a smirking Jefferson. He turns around and see Burr slam the doors shut. Madison grabs his shoulders and forces him down into a chair. Jefferson sits on the table in front of him as Burr ties his arms and legs down to the chair. "What's the meaning of this?" Jefferson smiles at the question. "Can you two leave us for a moment?" Madison and Burr smirk and walk out the room, shutting the door behind them. 

Thomas slides off the table and grabs a chair and sits it front of Hamilton with a stiff look on his face. "I'm gonna get straight to the point. What's the money for, Hamilton?" Hamilton pulls against the restraints. "I have no idea what you're talking about?" Jefferson sighs and pull out several documents and hold them out in front of Alex. "These are documents of several accounts showing thousands of dollars being paid to a James Reynolds. Hamilton, Are you paying this man?" Alex stops for a moment and looks down. "No, I am not." Thomas sighs and throws the papers down on the table. "Looks like I'm gonna have to do this the hard way." He lays his hands on Hamilton's knees. What should he do? Maybe until him first? Jefferson shakes his head as his hands creep up Alexander's thighs. The movement doesn't go unnoticed by Hamilton. "Jefferson. What are you doing?" 

Alex squirms a little in his seat trying to get Thomas's hands off him. Jefferson notices this and squeezes the top of his thighs as a warning. "Keep. Still." Hamilton stops moving. "Good, now I repeat. Are you paying this Mr.Reynolds." Alex swallows as Thomas's hands glide over his slowly hardening member, "No." Jefferson feels Hamilton's erection and smirks. Alexander blushes, looking away. Thomas just smiles wide and leans down, "Looks like you're having a good time with this, Alexander." Alex just frowns and opens his mouth to argue when, "Oh God, Thomas~." Jefferson lowered his lips and started mouthing Alexander through his pants. 

Hamilton bucks his hips closer to Thomas's mouth. This causes Jefferson to chuckle and look up from Alex's crotch. "You like that Alexander?" He gets a whimper as a response. "You can come back in." At first, Hamilton wonders if he was addressing him but then Jefferson's mouth was back on his erection and he stopped caring. There's two sets of hands on him. One pair are untying his wrists and the other were running across his chest. Thomas stops mouthing against him and stands up. "Strip him." When Burr and Madison hoist him up out of his chair, Hamilton remembers what's happening and fights against their hold. "Let go of me! Stop it! Get your hands off of me!" Aaron bends him over the table and begins pulling off his coat. James grabs his hair and wraps it around his fist and pulling his head and upper body off the table so Jefferson could pull off his button down and cravat as Burr works on his head. "I'm paying him not to tell anyone.I didn't want Eliza to find out." Aaron pulls his pants the rest of the way down. "So you steal money from the people's pockets to pay off a man to keep his mouth shut about you fucking his wife AND you cheated on your now late wife?" He rakes his nails down Hamilton's back, drawing lines of blood. Alex screams and tries to get away but Aaron grabs his waist and slams him against the table. "It's  not their money, it's mine. I didn't spend a cent that wasn't mine." James looks at Thomas with a scowl on his face. "Should we prep him?" Thomas stares at Alex's bleeding back, apathetically. 

"No. He's lying and I want to know everything. Even it has to go so far as to almost put him on deathbed." 

James glances at Aaron and smirks. "You heard him." The sound of pants dropping reached Alex's ears and a new sense of panic and fear course through his entire being. They were actually going to do this. It wasn't just a cruel joke. "NO PLEASE! YOU HAVE TO BELIEVE ME!! IT'S ALL MY MONEY!!! AARON, STOP, PLEASE I BEG YOU!" 

Sadly, Alexander's pleas went unanswered as Aaron slams his member into Hamilton's ass. James lets go of his hair as Alex lets out a ear-piercing scream. The man's body shakes as broken sobs get past his lips. His body feels as if someone were cutting him in half from the inside out. Jefferson stands on the other side of the table and looks down at Hamilton with no pity. "Ready to tell us the truth?" Alex lays his head on his arms and chokes slightly on his sobs to croak out, "I told you the truth. All of the money was from me." Thomas glares at the back of his head. Aaron starts thrusting into Alex not letting him adjust to the feeling of him inside. The burning sensation worsens. A sob purses through Alexander's lips. "Stop it... Stop it.." Aaron lets out a groan and lifts Hamilton's hips up so he can thrust in deeper. "Fuck, you're so good at this, Hamilton. I bet you really do like this, Hamilton. I'm beginning to wonder if you didn't just give Reynolds our money, but your body too." Alexander's shoulders shake as his cries get louder and louder, his head shaking. "No, I didn't." 

Thomas lifts Alex's face to his crotch. He forces Alexander to watch as he unbuckles his pants and pulls out his member. "Suck me off, Slut." Hamilton turns his head and whimpers. Tears cascade down his cheeks when Thomas grips his jaw, prying it open and shoves his cock into his mouth. "Don't even think about biting down or I'll get Madison to make his way into your tight little ass as well." Alex shivers and sobs around Thomas as Aaron get more rough. Burr grabs his hair and pounds harder into his body, grunting, forcing the table to dig into Alexander's hips from the adjustment. Thomas begins to match Aaron's pace thrusting into Alex's mouth. Alexander tries not to choke when Thomas goes too deep. 

Alex almost forgets about James until Madison grabs one of Hamilton's hands, the hand he writes with. Alex stops paying attention to what Aaron and Thomas are doing and stares in horror out of the corner of his eyes at James. He's guiding his hand towards his erection. To many, this wouldn't matter so much compared to what Jefferson and Burr are doing, but to Alex, his hand was sacred. His life. What his mouth may have failed to confess, his hand didn't. Now, It was about to be violated. As James forces his hand around his member, Alexander's tears spill faster as he's finally broken. He hears James moan at the surprising softness of his hand enclosed around his hardened cock. "Fuck Hamilton. If this feels that good, I don't know what it feels like inside of you. I guess we'll have to wait till next time, hm?"

Suddenly, Reality rushes back to Alexander faster than he would have liked. The excruciating pounding of Aaron into his ass, the jawbreaking thrusts of Thomas in his mouth, and the feeling of James's cock in his hand. Hamilton screams as more tears fall down his face and onto the table. Jefferson moans at the vibrations around him and he thrusts one final time into Alex's mouth and cums, forcing Alex to swallow every last drop.

Aaron comes next with a few more thrusts and releases into Alexander. James takes longer than the other two by almost a whole 15 minutes and shoots his load onto Hamilton's hand. Sliding off the table onto the floor, Alex's body racks with cough as he's gasping for air.  

As shadows looms over him, Alex looks up with tears and blood down his face. All three of the men were redressed. The scent of sex and the sound of panting fills the room along soft sobs from the wounded man. Jefferson grabs his arm and looks him in the eyes, Burr and Madison standing behind him in a threatening way. "If you won't talk now, you will tomorrow. Whether or not you want to." With that he stands up and walks out the room along with Aaron and James. Coughing, Hamilton stands up with wobbling legs and pulls up his pants, another sob when they press against the bruises on his hips. He then finds his shirt and coat and puts them on, wincing when the shirt brushes against the scratches on his back. He limps out the room into the freezing night air. He looks up at the moon. 

"I'm so sorry, Eliza."

**Author's Note:**

> Ik trash but it's my first Non-conforming and smut and posting something on this website


End file.
